Love & Betrayal
by LovetheKlaroline
Summary: Klaus tries to kidnap Elena with the intention of making hybrids but do Damon and Bonnie have a plan resulting in Klaus's wife being undaggared and released from her coffin in an attempt to have her sway Klaus's decision. Does it back fire when she helps him but is then tricked into double crossing him for Elena and will the new life shes growing be protected?
1. Chapter 1: Suprised to see me?

Vampire Diaries Story: Love & Betrayal

Blurb: Klaus tries to kidnap Elena with the intention of making hybrids but do Stefan, Damon and Bonnie have a plan resulting in Klaus's wife being undaggared and released from her coffin in an attempt to have her sway Klaus's decision. Does it back fire when she helps him but is then tricked into double crossing him for Bonnie and Elena. And could she be harbouring a new life inside her?

Chapter 1: Surprised to see me?

At the school:

"_Damon do you think Stefan will ever be the same again?" _Elena questions Damon over the phone. Damon sighs _"I honestly don't know Elena, I hope he will. Anyway I need to go, important things to do I will see you later Elena.". _She smiles sadly _"Bye Damon" _She whispers.

Elena heads back into the school to ask Alaric to drive her home. She walks through the main hall, the door slams behind her and she turns around. "Klaus" she whispers. He smiles menacingly, appearing in front of her. Everything goes blank.

Boarding House:

Damon pours himself a Bourbon waiting for Elena to arrive. A knock at the door disturbs his thoughts, he rises to the door opening it to see Bonnie. "Bonnie, What the hell are you doing here?" he yells. Bonnie replies "Klaus has kidnapped Elena and I have a plan."

"What's your big plan then?" Damon questions. Bonnie answers from the doorway "Undagger his wife and have her convince Klaus not to make anymore hybrids." Damon raises his eyebrows, standing he makes eye contact with Bonnie "Let's go then".

Mikaelson's Mansion:

Klaus walks in carrying an unconscious Elena. Rebekah raises her eyebrows from the sofa. "Dear sister, did you find the wolf Tyler?" Klaus asks dropping Elena unceremoniously on the polished ground. Rebekah nods "He was easy to catch, he's now taking a nap in the dungeon. Nik have you thought anymore about waking the rest of our family?" She questions, Klaus growls and replies "Watch it sister or you'll end up back in your coffin for a hundred years."

Rebekah jumps up and storms off huffing, Klaus drags Elena down into the dungeon where Tyler is and waits for her to regain consciousness. Soon enough she starts stirring her eyes focus on Klaus. She immediately starts shuffling away from him. Klaus feeds Tyler his blood, snaps his neck and chuckles "What do you want?" She whispers. He grabs her wrist, slices it open and thrusts it into Tyler's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Elena cries out trying to pull her wrist away. About a minute later he releases her wrist. She watches wide eyed as Tyler's bones begin to break and he becomes a hybrid. "Excellent" Klaus says letting Tyler go free. He then turns to Elena "You can go now, but be forewarned Elena I am going to need your blood again when I begin making more hybrids".

Klaus watches as Elena runs off. He then hears a piercing scream coming from Elena. Klaus walks into the sitting room to see a blonde vampire holding Elena to the wall by her throat. "Rebekah, sister let her go." He demands, the blonde replies "Guess again". Klaus gulps as the woman turns around "Caroline". She smiles and says "Surprised to see me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

Vampire Diaries Story: Love & Betrayal

FLASHBACK:

"Nik how could you flirt openly with _Katerina Petrova?_" Caroline spits at Klaus. His eyes darken and he growls "Don't test me love, your walking on thin ice as it is". Caroline laughs out "You lock me in our room all day since Mikeal's latest threat. But then the one time I'm allowed out, I catch my husband whispering sweet things in her ear, kissing her neck. HER neck Nik not mine, Katerina's."

"Don't be jealous love, it was only until the sacrifice tonight." He snaps. A servant enters the room with Elijah behind him, his voice shakes "My Lord, the Lady Katerina has escaped into the forest." Klaus growls and grabs Caroline's throat pushing her against the wall.

"Niklaus your scaring me" She whispers. "What did you DO?" he shouts, she whimpers "Nothing I swear." "Your lying" he says. "I should dagger you for this" Klaus continues. "Then do it" Caroline whispers venomously. Her eyes widen as Klaus pushes the dagger into her chest, she cries out as the grey veins begin crawling up to her forehead. He carries her into the basement where the coffins of Kol, Finn, Esther and Rebekah are and the empty coffins for Elijah-should he ever need to be daggered and Caroline- his queen looking so beautiful even in her paralyzed state. He lowers her body into the coffin, shuts her eyes brushing a stray curl away from her face and closes the lid.

END OF FLASHBACK:

"Caroline, why are you standing here? You should be-" Klaus starts but is interrupted by Caroline who releases her grip on Elena allowing her to escape "Daggered, kept safe in a box for 5 centuries. I'm still mad at you for the whole Katerina thing but I mean really Niklaus 500 years. I'm your wife." He smirks "Katerina is her old name she now goes by Katherine Pierce love."

"I hate you" She says flashing in front of him she plunges the dagger into him, and it has no effect. "Really love, it has no effect anymore, I'm a hybrid." Caroline gulps and Klaus asks "Who undaggared you?". Caroline shrugs her shoulders "Smelt like a Bennett witch and 2 vampires. I don't really know they handed me a blood bag which was revolting and then they were gone."

Caroline begins to walk towards the door but then turns to Klaus "Oh I almost forgot Niklaus, I want to go hunting and I haven't any other clothes. You don't suppose Rebekah has anything lying around?" She asks seductively fluttering her eyelashes. Klaus smirks and leads her upstairs to find some clothes.

Elena's House:

Elena quickly sends a text to Damon explaining what happened and for him to come over. She realises that Alaric must be out again as he isn't at home and god knows where Jeremy was. Damon arrives only 5 minutes after she sent the text and immediately he pulls her into his arms, she wraps her arms around his neck.

"He let me go, saying he was going to need me again soon." Elena whispers. Damon grits his teeth before replying "He wont hurt you now, I've made sure of it. Bonnie and myself undaggared Klaus's wife. We are going to visit her soon to ask if she can persuade Klaus not to make hybrids."

"Stefan called, he told me he's coming back." Elena pulls back from Damon. " Wow, how are you taking it?" she questions. Damon shrugs his shoulders "He is still feeding straight from the vein but he's in control I guess." Elena kisses Damon softly on the lips, murmuring "I'm here for you as I always will be."

Damon takes Elena's face in his hands "Do you trust me?" he asks. Elena nods her head "Of course I do" He bites into his wrist and places it against her mouth. When his wound heals he pulls away "Damon he'll kill you" she whispers, Damon shakes his head. "I don't care" He then snaps her neck, placing her on the sofa.

Mikaelson's Mansion:

Klaus and Caroline knock on Rebekah's bedroom door. Rebekah opens it and stares at Caroline. "Caroline" she whispers, Caroline laughs and encircles Rebekah in a hug. "I need to borrow some clothes, I'm famished and cannot hunt in this dress." Caroline asks. Rebekah flashes off to her walk in wardrobe finding a dark crop leather jacket also fishing out some black high heels. She then wonders over to her draws pulling out some dark skinny jeans and a blood red top, Rebekah hands the clothes over to Caroline, turning to Klaus "Out" she demands. Rebekah then shows Caroline her blood red lingerie.

Klaus waits patiently outside the door, Caroline finally walks out looking as breathtaking as ever. "Ready then love, I advise you sticking close. The world has changed an awful lot in 500 years." Klaus questions flashing away. Caroline huffs but follows after his scent. As they travel he explains about the 21st century.

He stops at the outskirts of Mystic Falls, Caroline spots a human and tries to go forwards but is stopped by Klaus. She makes a sound of discontentment "Now now love, you need to go about it in a civilized manor. I'd rather you not kill anybody today." Klaus whispers in her ear. She speeds over to the red head and says "Hello".

The girl turns around, her heart beating frantically. "You scared me, do you have a phone I could borrow?" she asks Caroline, who looks questioningly at the device in her hand. Caroline looks her eyes with the girl and begins compelling her "Do not scream or run away.". The girl repeats in a flat voice. Caroline bites down on her neck, the girl begins to grow limp in Caroline's arms so Klaus steps in trying to pry Caroline off.

Caroline snaps the girls neck, turning to Klaus she smirks "I don't do as I'm told you know that Niklaus." He smiles and replies "I wanted to test whether you would listen or not, but obviously you are just as rebellious as you were before." She trails her fingers along Klaus's collar bone. "I'm still mad at you." She states, Klaus replies "Oh I know love.". He then kisses Caroline, caching her off guard.


	3. Chapter 3: Aggravation

Chapter 3: Aggravation

"Wow, if I'd known I would catch a whole make out session just looking for you, I would have come later." Katherine exclaims interrupting Klaus and Caroline's aggressive kissing. Caroline turns to the newcomer "To what do I owe this pleasure _Katerina _or should I say _Katherine?_" Katherine smiles and answers " Welcome back to life Caroline, I thought I should warn you both of Damon and Bonnie's plan for Caroline."

"What plans?" Klaus snaps, Caroline puts her hands on her hips listening to Katherine explain "They wanted me to corner Caroline and persuade her into persuading you not to continue your plan in making hybrids. I naturally declined as I value self preservation."

Caroline pins Katherine to the wall by her throat "Maybe you should tell me why they would even consider asking me to betray my husband." Katherine shrugs her shoulders continuing to smirk she sneers "Maybe they think your the weak link, or maybe they think your in such a bad mood with Klaus that you could actually betray him without being killed. Oh and by the way I never did ask why you ended up in a box in the first place. "

Caroline snarls but release's Katherine, Klaus continues to watch and let Caroline handle it. She always did like her independence. "Oh _Katerina _you know why, he believed I betrayed him into helping you escape but I did not-" Katherine interrupts "No Trevor did and then Rose fed me her blood, preparing to hand me back to Klaus in pristine condition, however I did the smart thing and hung myself."

Klaus eyes Caroline as she turns to face him "I told you it was not me and that I knew nothing. Yet you did not believe me." Caroline flashes off leaving Katherine and Klaus together. Katherine looks at Klaus "I hope I have been of help to you for once Klaus." He nods and she leaves him alone to contemplate his mistake.

The boarding House:

Damon is sat with Bonnie and Elena discussing how they can tempt Caroline over and to do as they will ask. Damon suggests kidnapping her, that way she will eventually submit to his ways of torture and he can pay Klaus back for harming Elena.

After hours of debating Bonnie agrees with Damon, Elena on the other hand is thinking of the consequences of kidnapping a member of the Original Family, more so Klaus's wife. Elena stresses that Katherine could have revealed their plan to Klaus at anytime.

Elena finally agrees and so Damon text's Alaric to ask if he's seen her. He text's back instantly. _"If she is blonde, looks about 18, new to town, as if she doesn't fit and has an older attitude about her than yeah, I've seen her. Mystic Grill now."_

Damon informs the others and he decides that himself and Bonnie should go and Elena should stay behind. Elena is happy with that as she doesn't want to be involved in kidnapping an Original Vampire.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Mystic Grill:

Caroline reaches the bar and orders a Gin, taking a seat on the stool. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a man texting on his phone. Caroline slowly sips her drink trying to understand how she could just forgive Nik after he daggered her._ Because you love him, stupid _her brain told her.

A vampire approaches the man on his phone and greets him "Alaric, can I join you?" The man- Alaric replies "Damon ,I would say yes but I need to get going. Lots of stuff to do." The vampire takes a seat next to her and she recognizes his face. She then realizes that this is Damon one of the two people who have plans to turn her against _her Nik_.

Damon smiles at her and she smirks back "Hey I'm Damon." he introduces himself, Caroline puts a hand out "Caroline Mikaelson, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Damon orders a drink and starts flirting with her, she engages in it because she needs to get him outside and compel out some information.

Soon enough he whispers "Fancy going back to my place?" Caroline bites her lip and nods her head "Sure" she replies. Damon gestures her in front of him, secretly getting his phone out to text Bonnie _"Ready" _

They walk into an alleyway next to the Grill, Caroline turns to him ready to compel him but cries out, falling to the floor in pain. Bonnie is giving Caroline a very extreme aneurysm. Damon injects her with Vervain and she falls limp on the ground, he carries Caroline his car tossing her in the boot and quickly driving back to the boarding house.

He begins to drag her into the basement laying her down and chaining her wrists to the bed. They manage to shut the door before she begins to stir awake again. "Nik" She whispers her voice cracking. She tries to move, hissing as the vervain in the chains begins to burn her wrists.

Her eyes zone in on the door as it is unlocked from the other side. Damon walks in and smirks at her "Look what the cat dragged in." Caroline snarls in response and Damon walks over as Bonnie enters, taking a seat by the door. "Let me go _witch_" Caroline spits towards Bonnie.

"Look Caroline, we really need your help. Can you please stop Klaus from using Elena to make his hybrids, please?" Bonnie asks Caroline, who just smiles. "No" she replies, Damon pulls her daylight ring off of her finger and opens the blind. Sunlight streams in and within seconds Caroline is burning, she cries out. "Fine" she shouts in a coarse voice "I'll stop him" knowing full well she would actually rip out the witches heart and allow Damon a painful death dealt by Nik.

"I don't think so Blondie, no way are we just going to let you go that easily. I'm not stupid you're just saying what we want to hear." Damon tuts. Caroline groans in her head. _Please hurry up and find me Nik. _

Mikaelson's Mansion

Klaus arrives back at the mansion expecting to see Caroline but instead seeing Rebekah. "Nik, where's Caroline? Did you dagger her again?" She questions, Klaus replies "She is hunting Rebekah, but I feel that I need to make a visit to the Salvatore's house." Rebekah stands up "Let me join you, I want to see Stefan."Klaus nods and walks out of the house with Rebekah hot on his heels.

Boarding House:

Klaus and Rebekah pull up in front of the boarding house, they walk up to the door and knock. Stefan answers the door a smile pulls at his lips as his eyes set on Rebekah "Bekah" he whispers, she throws her arms around him and Klaus walks into the sitting room where Damon, Elena and Bonnie are sat drinking.

"Little birdie told me that Damon and Bonnie were planning on kidnapping _my wife. _Might I just remind you that if you do then I will rip all three of your hearts out. "What about Stefan?" Bonnie questions, "He's my ripper, and he is compelled not to aid any of you but to tell me should you ask him, so don't bother." Klaus says flashing out the door."Stefan, I have to go with him but you should meet me tomorrow at the grill, 9pm." Rebekah murmurs against his lips. Stefan kisses her and she breaks away sadly, rushing off after Klaus.

2 hours later:

Stefan hears whimpers coming from the cellar so he tries to go down there only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Bonnie. He tiptoes back up the stairs to ask Elena when her hears her and Bonnie talking. _"We can't keep Caroline down there for much longer without Klaus noticing, so we are going to move her tonight to a warehouse outside of town." Bonnie explains. _Because Stefan is compelled to he makes a visit to Klaus to inform him off the situation.

Mikaelson Mansion:

Klaus whips his phone out calling Katherine- knowing she will answer to him- whilst walking towards his car. "Klaus, what a surprise." She says. Klaus growls " Do me a favour and pretend to be Elena at the Salvatore's now and find out where they are taking Caroline, try to release her if you can." He then hangs up on her and begins to drive towards the Salvatore's house, parking off road a bit to hide himself.

Soon enough Damon, Bonnie and Elena drive past with a knocked out Caroline in the back. Klaus turns into his Hybrid self and begins following the car through the woods. Caroline begins to stir in the car, she opens her eyes but doesn't move at all.

Only a few minutes later the car slows to a stop in front of a warehouse, Damon lifts Caroline-_who is pretending to be asleep_-over his shoulder. The 3 of them walk into the warehouse and Klaus follows silently behind. They place Caroline in her coffin (_the same one she had been daggered in for 5 centuries_)

Damon picks the dagger up and hands it to a compelled human boy. The boy walks over to Caroline but doesn't dagger her. 'Elena' snaps his neck turning to face Damon she smiles "You really are that stupid, that you believed that I was _Elena."_

Klaus cuts in and snap Damon's neck, Bonnie turns to them in shock taking a large gulp she dashes for the car. Klaus nods to Katherine who flashes off to give Bonnie a little message. Caroline's eyes snap open again, she is grimacing "What is it love?" Klaus asks.

Caroline tries to talk but has to make a few attempts, "They haven't fed me and Damon's been draining me, I need some help moving again I'm just so weak." Klaus could tell she was swallowing her pride by asking for help. He helps Caroline out and over to the human, he pulls the wrist up to Caroline's mouth and she bites into Seconds later he is completely drained and Caroline is rising full of strength again.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**AUTHORS NOTE: JUST TO SAY THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I AM STILL TRYING TO GET THE HANG OF IT, SO ALL COMMENTS GOOD AND BAD ARE WELCOME.**

**QuinnPetrova1864****- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE.**

**MyloveforKlaroline****- ALSO THANK YOU TO YOU, I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT.**

**LadyUmba- I NOTICED NOBODY REALLY HAS CAROLINE BEING FROM KLAUS'S HUMAN DAYS & HIS WIFE, SO I THOUGHT I WOULD TRY IT.**

**ANNOYMOUS- COULD YOU MAYBE GIVE ME AND EXAMPLE OF WHERE YOU DISLIKE CAROLINE BEING RECKLESS AND POWERLESS? CAROLINE IS STRONG AND SMART YOU JUST HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET. SHE WILL KICK ASS AND SOON ENOUGH KLAUS WILL BE BACK IN THE DOGHOUSE FOR SURE.**

Damon groans as he begins regaining consciousness. Caroline snaps his neck again and Klaus throws him into Damon's car where Katherine and an already knocked out Bonnie are waiting. Klaus and Caroline get in the front of the car together and Katherine stands by the side debating. "Klaus how is Elijah?" she asks. Caroline looks confused and Klaus smiles at her, kissing her hand he replies to Katherine "He is fine. Lonely maybe but fine all the same. He would love to see you again Katerina." Katherine gets in the car muttering fine.

The Mikaelson Mansion:

Klaus and Caroline get out of the car. After having to break Damon's neck twice more Caroline drags him out. She dumps him in front of Rebekah "Apparently he was an ass to you so surprise." Kol and Elijah come into the sitting room to investigate the ruckus. "Caroline" they gasp. Caroline turns to them and smiles "Kol, Elijah how are you it's been too long." Elijah wraps her in a hug then Kol does the same.

"Wonderful thank you Caroline." Elijah responds. Kol smirks "Nik's been terrible without you around to calm him with angry sex." Rebekah laughs and Klaus pins Kol to the wall by his neck. "Say another word and I'll-" Klaus is interrupted by Kol "Tear out my liver. Perhaps if it isn't to much to ask you would release me and get some new threats."

Caroline can see that Klaus is about to snap so she places her hand on his shoulder and begins rubbing it gently. He relaxes his shoulders and lets Kol go but not without breaking his wrist. "Nik" Caroline scowls. Rebekah sighs and pulls Damon downstairs into the dungeon. Kol smirks at Klaus and Caroline he says "And what shall you be doing?" Klaus only winks then pulls Caroline up the stairs with him.

Elijah turns to Katherine as she heads towards the door "Katerina where are you off to?" She smirks "Hunting, would you like to join me?" Elijah nods and they leave together. Kol looks at the witch, Bonnie. He picks her up and carries her to another part of the dungeon.

Rebekah chains Damon to a chair with vervain. She smiles as he stirs in pain, "Oh is poor Damon in pain" she coos in his ear. Damon grunts but is otherwise non responsive. Rebekah snarls and Damon opens his eyes again "What do you want Barbie Klaus?" She smiles and replies "Revenge on you." Damon smirks. "If you want revenge on me then Stefan is going to be mad at you." Rebekah laughs out and Damon's smirk drops off his face, his eyes widening as Stefan comes into view.

"Perhaps I believe that Rebekah has a valid reason for doing so." He says encircling Rebekah in his arms. "Elena will never forgive you for this Stefan" Damon spits towards Stefan who just shrugs his shoulders. "Come on Bekah, lets go upstairs." Rebekah nods and leaves Stefan's embrace to make a large cut across Damon's chest with a vervain soaked knife. They then leave together holding hands.

Klaus leads Caroline up to their room. "So then Nik this is the part where I ask what on earth am I supposed to wear here?" Klaus smiles and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "Well love, tomorrow you and Bekah are scheduled to go on a trip to all the pretty clothes stores and unfortunately myself and Stefan are being dragged along to give our opinions." Caroline kisses him and murmurs against his lips "That sounds interesting." "Not as interesting as you love" he replies pulling her to the bed.

She turns to Klaus "I'm not mad at you anymore." Caroline then grabs his face and kisses him, Klaus pushes Caroline into a wall as there tongue's battle for dominance. Klaus pulls away and begins to kiss her neck and collar bone, she moans out and slides her head back to give him more access. "Go on Nik, take a bite" she whispers knowing this was what they did daily 5 centuries ago.

Klaus's fangs lengthen but he doesn't bite, Caroline frowns "What's wrong? Is there somebody else?" she asks. Klaus smiles "No love, nobody could ever replace you. But I cannot bite you as my bite is poisonous to vampires." Caroline kisses up his chest "But your blood is also the cure. Is it not? And I would drink your blood as you do mine so all shall be fine. You worry too much Nik."

She then kisses along his jaw line pulling a small growl out in the back of his throat. He pulls her back over to the bed and they begin ripping each other's clothes off. Klaus begins kissing her inner thighs seeing the shivers of delight in Caroline. "Nik" She moans out gripping his shoulders. Klaus locks Caroline's legs around his waist and plunges into her allowing her to cry out in ecstasy.

He pulls out and plunges in again, pumping with her. His fangs lengthen and he meets her eyes, seeing her nod he bites her and she bites him.

Bonnie arrives back home flustered, knowing that Damon could be in trouble she heads to the boarding house in search of Elena.

Boarding House:

Bonnie walks up to the Boarding house, knocking on the door she runs over in her head again what she was going to tell Elena. The door opens and the woman in question whispers "Bonnie are you ok? Damon didn't come back and I couldn't even try and go to Klaus mansion as theirs hybrids guarding every inch of it now-" .

"Elena we need to talk" Bonnie interrupts Elena then continues "Klaus found Caroline and he kidnapped Damon whom is being tortured by Rebekah. And the worst part is that Stefan is there _helping _Rebekah." Elena sits down as tears fall down her face. "We need to have Caroline's help." Bonnie says taking her hand. Elena nods "I will ask her and we will do this my way."


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

Caroline and Rebekah walk into the house after their 7th shopping spree in 5 weeks. They dump there bags on the table. As Caroline walked into her and Klaus's bedroom she is suddenly struck with a dizzy spell. She slumps against the wall and falls down fainting as Klaus walks in. "Caroline" He whispers.

Klaus carries Caroline over to the bed and he tucks her under their covers brushing some blond strands away from her face. He realises that Caroline is burning a fever, which is not possible for vampires especially the originals. He then sits down on the bed next to her and calls for Rebekah to come quickly. "What is it Nik? What's happened?" She questions speeding in. Klaus quickly explains what happened and Rebekah rushes of to get blood bags unsure of whether Caroline will need them or not.

Caroline wakes up 9 hours later immediately rushing off to the toilet and vomiting. Klaus pushes her hair behind her face. Once she is finished Klaus grabs a cloth and begins wiping her face up. "Nik what's wrong with me?" she whispers as he picks her up bridal style tucking her up back in their bed. After Caroline is comfy Klaus answers her question "I'm not sure love."

2 weeks pass and Caroline's health is still deteriorating. She isn't strong enough to leave the bed anymore and they had to install a drip filled with blood in her arm. Her skin is a ghostly white and she has begun to grow skinny.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol are sat in the study discussing Caroline's condition. Klaus turns to his siblings "There is one sure way to make sure she survives until we can find a cure to her condition." They all erupt into argument refusing to let him dagger Caroline again. Klaus rushes off to their bedroom when he hears her cracked voice whisper for him.

As he walks through the door his ears are assaulted with a heart beat. A tiny flutter. Klaus consults Elijah who also hears the uneven beat. Klaus checks that the blood drip is still connected to Caroline, which it is. Caroline begins to panic as her hearing is that of a human in her weakened state she cannot hear when they murmur too quite that only vampire hearing picks up on and that Klaus is frantically checking her blood drip.

"That's impossible" Rebekah breathes as she walks into the room. "What is Bekah?" Caroline asks. "Bekah don't" Klaus warns but Rebekah turns to him "Why cant I tell her she deserves to know. We have the problem we can find the solution. Look at her Nik she's slowly desiccating in front of your eyes."

"What's going on?" Caroline whispers. Klaus turns to her as his siblings leave the room. "Love you are not going to believe me but you are with child." Caroline stares at him. "I'm with child?" She questions. She gasps "But that's impossible, I...I'm a vampire. How?"

"I hate to interrupt but I have a theory" Elijah says from the doorway. Klaus motions for him to continue and so he does "Niklaus told me that you have blood shared equally in intermit circumstances. My theory is that using the blood of a hybrid your body became habitable for a new life and you have done exactly that. Created a new life." Caroline looks shocked "Why am I so ill then?" she asks in a timid voice.

Klaus exchanges a look with Elijah who nods. Klaus clears his throat "You need to feed from a human everyday instead of every few days. You need to feed on my blood once a day and eat some form of human food too each day." Caroline looks at Klaus slowly taking in what he said. "Get me some blood and food then. I want to be able to go about my life." Elijah leaves to get the various items needed. Klaus kisses Caroline's lips and whispers "I want you to take extra care now sweetheart, anything could happen and as we don't know what species the baby is you are fragile."

Caroline shakes her head "Don't call me fragile Nik, I'm not fragile and never will I be." Klaus huffs and plants a kiss on her forehead as Elijah re-enters with a tray carrying a glass of B+ and a plate of spaghetti. He hands it to Klaus and leaves to go about his business.

Klaus sits on his side of the bed and bites into his wrist, adding his blood to the glass of B+. He then pulls Caroline closer careful of the blood drip, tucking her head underneath his chin and wrapping his arm around her shoulders she whimpers as he shifts her and begins to lift the glass to her lips. She struggles to swallow it so Klaus tips her head back gently, pulling another moan of pain from her. He pours the blood into her mouth so that it slides down her throat easily.

He then begins to feed her pieces of spaghetti and slowly her colour does return. She is still weak and in pain but it is getting better by the minute. After eating half of the spaghetti Caroline drifts into a peaceful sleep in Klaus's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Old feelings awakened

Elijah is sat in the study of the Mikaelson manor when Katherine enters as he requested. She smiles at him as he pushes a shot towards her. "Elijah" she greets, Elijah nods in return. She places her hand against Elijah's cheek, gently stroking the stubble there. "Katerina" He says as he pulls her face to his and begins kissing her with a passion that had not existed since he had last met her in 1732's Paris.

Flashback:

Katerina Petrova was wondering the dark Parisian alleys in search of her next meal. The rancid smells around her burning her nose as they often did. No sounds to be heard. Katerina had recently fled from Egypt where Klaus had really caught up with her, so now her guards were up even more than normal.

A figure at the end of the alley caught Katerina's attention. She stops and uses her senses, quickly concluding that it was in fact a vampire. Not just any vampire but an original. Her breathing increases as fear takes over her assuming its Klaus. But she quickly stops feeling fear as she realises it is Elijah.

"Katerina is that you?" Elijah asks stepping closer. Katerina is frozen in place knowing that it is because of the love she and Elijah felt for each other when she was human. He tenderly cups her cheeks and their eyes meet. "Elijah what are you doing here?" she whispers cursing herself for sounding so weak. "Doesn't matter" he replies kissing her fiercely. She responds to his kiss moaning.

She melts into him and he lifts her up and flashes back to his hotel room. They don't make it to the bed before ripping each others clothes off. They frantically touch each other as they cannot get enough of each other. Its as if they are the others drug.

Flashback ended:

"Elijah" Katherine moans as he pounds into her harder. She arches off of the desk towards him crying out in pleasure. Elijah grips her hair kissing her plump lips. Her walls tighten around him as she grows closer to the edge. "Harder" she whispers in a coarse voice. He does exactly that and she shakes and shivers in pleasure as her insides explode with his in a tingling mess. Elijah lifts her over to the sofa where they lay panting. Katherine on Elijah's chest.

Caroline wakes up on Klaus's chest. His arms are around her protectively, his hands resting where their child is growing- but is still only a small bump on Caroline's belly. She smiles up at him and he kisses her slowly, sensually. Klaus pulls Caroline up until she is straddling him. "We probably shouldn't be doing this." She says but Klaus growls "Who cares love" She kisses him again but he dodges her mouth and goes straight for her collar bone. She whimpers as he nips at the porcelain skin with his normal teeth.

A knock on the door disturbs them. Caroline smirks as Klaus huffs in annoyance. He pulls her into his chest and she nuzzles her head into rest in the crook of his neck. "Who is it?" Klaus calls out. The door opens and Rebekah steps in. "I just wanted to know if Caroline wanted to come hunting with me?" she asks focusing mainly on Caroline.

"Yes please I'm starving again anyway." Caroline replies trying to pull away from Klaus who held on to her tight. "Not fair Nik" she whines as she struggles against him. He just smirks whereas Rebekah huffs "Nik she needs to feed, I swear I will take great care of her and the baby."

Klaus reluctantly frees Caroline of his arms. She turns to kiss him and then clambers out of the bed in her tight laced red top and matching underwear. "I think I'll wait downstairs" Rebekah mutters as Caroline begins rummaging in her and Klaus's walk in wardrobe.

Caroline and Rebekah sit down in the Grill and begin watching for a pleasant meal to enter. Out of the corner of her eye Caroline spots the doppelganger Elena speaking with Matt. "He's good to look at right" Rebekah chuckles, Caroline only snorts in response. A good looking man walks in and eyes Rebekah up, he catches her eyes and winks. She turns to Caroline "Well Care that's my snack so I'll see you later" Rebekah then follows him to the bar.

Elena comes and sits across from Caroline, who is now sipping her pineapple juice. "Hi I'm-" Caroline interrupts Elena in a sickly sweet pouty voice "-Your Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger who really does resemble dear sweet little Tatia. I know who you are."

Elena recoils at the mention of Tatia, but quickly regains herself. "You know I'm the second Petrova Doppelganger to become a vampire then?" Caroline smirks and replies "So it is true how uncanny is it that the original doppelganger dies while the copies of her become vampires. Is that even fair?"

"I need your help Caroline." Elena states. Caroline chokes on her drink, laughing "You want my help" she shakes her head at first but then begins to think about it "Ok fine, what do you need help with?" Elena smiles and answers "I'm struggling to feed at the moment and Damon is nowhere to be found so he can't help me." Caroline smiles. "Fine"

Caroline arrives home and walks into the study looking for Klaus, whom she finds painting her. He smiles when he sees her "Hello love, you look tired." Caroline smiles back and kisses his lips replying "I am but I thought I would come and see you before retiring to bed." Klaus pulls her into his arms saying "Give me a few minutes and I'll be upstairs." Caroline nods, giving Klaus one last peck on the lips before flashing upstairs. Caroline quickly gets changed and clambers into bed, soon after falling asleep. Whilst sleeping she dreams of her human life.

FLASHBACK

Caroline rushed across the rocks into the village as she heard the horses approaching. "Father" She shouts happily as she stops at the edge of the trees. The huge crowd of villagers greets her. She pushes her way through to the middle to see her mother down on the floor cradling her father, who is covered in blood and cuts. A sob cuts through her throat as she falls down beside him. "Daddy" she wails. He opens his eyes looking at her, he grasps her hand in his whispering "My dear sweet Caroline, I need you to be brave now for me." He closes his eyes and his grips lessens. Caroline begins shaking her fathers body.

The crowd makes way for the Mikaelson family- whom her best friends belonged to. "Niklaus take Caroline away from here, perhaps you could help clean herself up." Mikael says with authority. Niklaus tries to pry his best friend away from her fathers body but she kicks and screams in denial. Rebekah helps Niklaus to pull her up and she begins sobbing into the crook of his neck. The take her to their home to clean up. Esther helps Elizabeth Forbes up who mutters "She shouldn't have seen that."

Niklaus helps Caroline to sit down on a log, whilst Rebekah starts to clean her face of tears, she and Niklaus go inside to find some food and a blanket. Caroline continuously mutters words along the lines of "Why him?" Tatia approaches and stops by Caroline. She sneers in her face "Awww poor little Caroline, always left alone aren't you." Caroline sniffs and stands up saying "Tatia get over yourself, you pig. Rebekah and I do not find your company to our liking, so please leave."

"I'm not here for you, but Niklaus." Tatia snaps, Caroline's eyes widen "We all know your pretty Caroline but I on the other hand am prettier and Niklaus loves me." "That's not true Tatia, Rebekah is far prettier than you and has many more suitors from other villages." Caroline replies. Tatia laughs and walks towards her own home.

END OF FLASHBACK


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

FLASHBACK

"Nik it wasn't your fault" Caroline argues trying to make Nik see sense, but he wouldn't take any of it. "Caroline love, I watched a pack of wolves mercilessly kill my younger brother and you believe that wasn't my fault." He snaps. "Yes" Caroline whispers. They both turn towards the Mikaelson home as Esther calls them for dinner. As they sit on the logs Mikael hands them both a goblet of red liquid. "Drink it" he orders them. They both hesitate looking at each other.

Mikael pulls Caroline's hair forcing her head back, he pours the liquid down her throat. Nik begins demanding what is going on but Mikael silences him, demanding he drinks the liquid. Nik does and Mikael stabs them both in the abdomen leaving them to bleed to death.

Caroline gasps awake on the ground, begins looking around and beside her Nik also gasps to life. Mikael pulls a boy over and cuts into his wrist "You must drink" he says. Caroline is captivated by the blood dripping down his arm, she feels a pain in her gums as sharp canines break through for the first time. Nik has the same thing happen to him and Mikael forces the heads onto the wound. They begin sucking the life from the boy and soon enough he is dropped to the floor.

"What's happening?" Rebekah's frantic voice comes from inside the small hut as Esther walks out, followed by Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah. Esther gives the seven of them a daylight ring each. Ayanna approaches the group of newly made vampires, she hands Rebekah a necklace infused with vervain and to Caroline she gives a necklace that her father had begun making for her. It was on a beautiful metal heart infused with vervain on a chain. Rebekah and Caroline fasten them around their necks.

Esther explains about the only way to kill them permanently is a White Oak Tree stake directly to the heart. A special dagger of which only six were made could put one of the original vampires to sleep until it was removed if it was dipped in White Oak Tree ash. They watch as Esther and Mikael burn down the White Oak. Nik collects the ashes into a glass after.

After Esther's death Kol and Finn fled. Mikael disappeared- hearing Ester and Niklaus's discussion to nobody else's knowledge. Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline and Niklaus decide to stick together as one, always and forever.

END OF FLASHBACK

Caroline jolts awake with a start. Klaus pulls her into his arms whispering "What did you dream of love?" she sighs and replies "The past" Klaus strokes her arms and kisses her on the head. Caroline notices that the room is bright with sunlight. "What time is it Nik?" she asks, he murmurs "Last I checked it was 12:21pm." Caroline groans, pulling herself out of his warm embrace and the bed to begin getting dressed.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Klaus asks, Caroline smirks getting dressed then walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I'm meeting somebody at 12:40pm so I need to get ready." She then kisses Klaus on the lips, grabs her handbag that is secretly filled with blood bags and flashes out of the front door.

Caroline meets Elena at the Town square. "Hey Elena lets head off into the woods and we shall see what your tolerance level for blood is." Elena nods and they both speed off into the woods.

They arrive in the woods minutes later. Caroline takes a blood bag out of her handbag, making a small hole in the top she watches Elena tense up. "Elena just relax, let the smell drift don't focus on it."

Hours later Elena has gained more of a tolerance to the blood. "Caroline have you seen Damon anywhere? He's been gone for weeks and nobodies seen him." Elena asks as Caroline picks up another empty blood bag. She turns "Nope" Elena looks disappointed "Oh, I guess I'll have to visit your mansion and ask Klaus. Or you could just tell me the truth Caroline I already know he's there." Caroline's eyes widen slightly in shock but she quickly brushes it off. "I wouldn't have the first idea what Rebekah gets up to with him there."

"So he is there." Elena says. Caroline just shrugs her shoulders "Guess so, Why do you want to know Elena its not like Rebekah will let him go too soon." Elena's eyes water slightly. "Caroline can you just please take me to him." She whispers."But Nik, he would kill you if he saw you" Caroline replies, Elena just mutters "I don't care"

Caroline motions for Elena to follow her towards the mansion as she know Klaus won't be home. She opens the door and walks towards the basement with Elena hot on her heels. "He's in there, you have 5 minutes then you leave. Alone." Caroline says in an demanding tone.

5 minutes later Elena walks out alone, thanking Caroline she then rushes towards the boarding house. Caroline lies on her side of the bed and takes a nap.

Klaus slams the door and rushes down into the basement, hoping Elena's text was just a lie. He gets down there and sure enough Damon is gone. Flashing off into his office he retrieves the dagger, he hears Caroline descending the stairs and he walks out hiding the dagger. Elijah walks through the front door, worry etched on his face. Caroline turns to Klaus "Niklaus what's wrong?" she asks placing a hand over her belly.

"You know exactly what is wrong love, the basement is empty. Damon Salvatore has been released. Only you were home the rest of us were in the town and I had a mysterious message from Elena concerning a certain Salvatore and you." Klaus spits.

"Niklaus I have not betrayed you, I swear it." She answers . Elijah speaks up "I believe her Niklaus, you should too." "Don't tell me what to do Elijah." Klaus shouts pinning Caroline to the wall by her neck, producing the dagger which Caroline's eyes instantly zone in on.

"Niklaus please don't, I will never forgive you neither will the baby." She pleads, her eyes welling with tears. Klaus plunges the dagger into her, causing her eyes to widen and her breath catch in her throat. "You promised" she whispers, the tears falling down her smooth cheeks. "I know love" he replies caressing her cheeks. She whimpers and Klaus coos "Hush it will be over soon." Moments later she closes her eyes and stops moving.


	9. Chapter 9: Unconditional Love

Klaus places Caroline's body gently on the bed, as he walks out of his bedroom Elijah corners him. "Niklaus you must Undagger her before you kill your child. It is vital that Caroline is alive for the child to survive." Klaus turns to his brother, his face showing all his anguish "She betrayed me brother-"

"She may not have. Did it ever occur to you that somebody could have tricked her?" Elijah snaps. "Tricked or not she stays daggered." Klaus growls, his eyes turning golden. Elijah nods and goes up to his room waiting for the opportune moment to Undagger Caroline again.

Klaus finally leaves the house hours later with Stefan. Elijah flashes into his bedroom and pulls the dagger from Caroline's heart he then fetches a human to feed Caroline when she awakens. 1 hour later Caroline flinches her eye lashes start fluttering. She gasps awake.

Quickly she grasps the human and bites into it savagely, draining it of blood in seconds. She then turns to Elijah and slams him against the wall "WHERE IS HE?" She yells, Elijah quickly reverses the positions. "Caroline calm down, if you go toward the grill you will find him." Caroline then speeds off towards the Grill.

Klaus downs another shot whilst looking for another victim. He see's a red head who entered alone. Smirking to himself he walks past her, catching her eyes he compels her to follow him outside. Once outside he begins to feed on her, he is so engrossed in his meal he doesn't notice Caroline.

She takes the advantage to knock him flying, the girl scurries away. "Now love that was rude." Klaus murmurs. Caroline punches him in the face making him stumble backwards. He grasps her neck pushing her into a wall. She goes to hit him again but he catches her hand and pulls her back to his chest.

His nose goes into her hair and she struggles "Get off me." Klaus tightens his grip and bites her neck, she yells in pain and thrusts her head back. Knocking Klaus in the nose. He releases her and she kicks him in the knee caps, making him kneel in front of her.

"You asshole. Daggering me again, endangering our child and not trusting me." She shouts at him. Caroline then grips his wrist biting into it, the bite begins to heal itself. She then kisses his lips softly- his blood still lingering there- "Why do I still love you?" She whispers flashing off into the night.

Klaus quickly stands and rushes back to the mansion. "ELIJAH" he roars. Elijah appears a pitiful look on his face "She found you I presume." Elijah comments. Klaus growls and lunges for Elijah who swiftly dodges. "Where is she Elijah?" Klaus asks. Elijah nods towards the study. Klaus immediately flashes off.

Klaus enters the study and there sprawled on the desk is Caroline in a tight red mid-thigh dress and heels. "Nik, why do I still love you even after everything you've done to me?" she asks, cocking her head to the side. Klaus stops in front of her and hesitantly places a hand on her face. Her eyelids flutter shut as he brushes a strand of hair to the side.

He lets his hand trail further down before replying "Perhaps it is because we share a love that is unconditional. A love that does not weaken but instead strengthen us." He places his hand on her bump whispering "We share a child that we both love." Caroline pulls Klaus to her and begins to tug at his coat and his shirt, desperate with need-with lust.

Klaus begins to rip her dress off. "I liked that dress" Caroline mutters as Klaus kisses her lips again. He pulls her to him by the hips, lifting her off the ground. In response she wraps her legs around his waist. "I hate to interrupt but I need to get to the desk" Kol says smirking. They pull away quickly and head upstairs.

The next day Caroline is sat in the kitchen when Elijah enters. "We need to talk." He says in a serious tone making Caroline roll her eyes. "Yes Elijah what can I do for you?" Elijah sits down next to Caroline, he stares at her which makes Caroline squirm.

"Whatever it is you are planning this time Caroline must end now." Caroline locks eyes with Elijah. "Elijah I can't even leave him because I love him too much. I can't be mad at him for long because I want to forgive him yet I want to be mad at him. I just don't understand, at least before I could walk away. Now I can't." Elijah looks at her with sympathy.

"It is because together you and Niklaus have created a child, the child loves both its parents too much to let them go. This child is bringing you closer together." Elijah replies wisely. Caroline cocks an eyebrow at the suggestion. "So you mean like a sire bond but its between the two creators of the baby." Caroline asks, Elijah nods his head.

3 months later:

"Where's Caroline?" Rebekah asks Elijah. He looks at Rebekah replying "Why on earth would I know that Rebekah?" She huffs and stomps out of the room right into Kol. "Woah there sister." He says steadying her. "Have you seen Caroline anywhere Kol?" she snaps.

Kol shakes his head as Rebekah mutters about the two of them going shopping. At that moment both Klaus and Caroline walk through the front door covered in blood. "What the hell have you two been doing?" Rebekah bursts out.

Caroline grimaces as Klaus answers "Killed a few rebellious hybrids" Caroline laughs before adding "More like slaughtered 20 hybrids, with my help of course." Klaus turns to Caroline with a serious look. "You shouldn't have been doing anything like that though, should you love?" They share a long look before Rebekah clears her throat.

"Caroline, please come shopping with me?" Rebekah begs, Caroline nods in agreement and heads upstairs to get changed. She is down seconds later all clean. Caroline kisses Klaus whilst grabbing the car keys.


End file.
